


Whiter than Whitez

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Bukkake, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: They might have been filming an ad for detergent, but in the dressing room afterwards, Crow ends up dirtier than ever...





	Whiter than Whitez

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this year's April Fools gag and for the bukkake/facials square on my[ Season of Kink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org) bingo card. Big hugs to LdyBastet for her awesome beta skills! :D

Crow wasn’t sure why they’d agreed to appear in this stupid advert.

It had been Maple’s idea, of course – nothing like raising a band’s profile by tying them in to a bit of branding, right? All the big bands did it, like Trichronika and their stupid ice pops last year. The one that played over and over every advert break and drove Rom completely insane. So Crow had jumped at the idea, initially. Why wouldn’t he? Their own advert? That’d show that fancy asshole ShuuZo! Who was the bigshot now, huh?

Except that Maple had then revealed that the advert was for detergent.

…it was like he didn’t know their band at all.

There were no words to describe just how uncomfortable Crow felt in the all-white ensemble they’d put together for him. It felt wrong every time he caught sight of himself. He was the Crimson Fallen Angel of the Apocalypse! And no-one going by that kind of name should ever, _ever_ , wear _white_!

Aion was just as uncomfortable as he was, the muttered, horrified comments about “shedding the holy darkness” made Crow pretty damn certain of that, but their mutual complaints were quickly silenced by a look from Rom. Which led Crow to his other problem…

To say that what the designers had cooked up for Rom was obscene was an understatement. Rom was incapable of buttoning a shirt when with the band, so aside from the furry collar draped carelessly over his shoulders, the entirety of his well-muscled torso was on display, and his trousers clung to him, highlighting every bulge and line. Crow was pretty sure they’d oiled Rom’s chest too – the damn thing _glistened_. Was it something about the colour? Not that he didn’t appreciate Rom’s assets normally, but everything seemed a little… in your face? Impossible to ignore? It was the same with Aion and Yaiba too, every time he looked around he seemed to be confronted with some interesting new detail of his bandmates’ anatomy that he hadn’t noticed or paid enough attention to before. And all those chains, hanging from every available inch of clothing… It was making it really hard to listen to the director’s instructions.

Luckily, they didn’t need to do much, mostly just stand around and pose and pretend to be singing along with the backing track. They’d probably cut the footage with shots of amazed mothers marvelling over how clean their clothes were or something later. Or maybe some old gig clips to show how the magical detergent could clean up even these bad boys.

The thought just made Crow miss his usual outfit even more.

Hopefully they were shooting from the waist up, because the heat from the lighting was doing nothing to help with how flustered he was feeling, and if the white outfit was as revealing on him as it was on Rom, well… Those mothers and their sparkly clean clothes would probably be sending in a ton of complaints. Pulling the big feathered half of the coat they’d given him round to the front a little more, all Crow could do was hold on and hope it wasn’t too obvious…

And then it was finally, mercifully, over. 

There was the usual round of thanks and bowing, Crow doing so very carefully, and then they were free. Crow was just debating the best way to sneak off to a convenient bathroom to take care of himself before the others noticed, when one of Rom’s strong hands grabbed him by the shoulder and propelled him towards the dressing room.

“Hey! What’s the big idea?”

“Band meeting.” Rom nodded briefly at Yaiba, who locked the dressing room door behind them.

“Can’t it wait? I’ve gotta…” Crow tried to wriggle out of Rom’s grip, only to find himself held firmly in place.

“We all want you to know how unfair that was to us.” Rom gestured behind him at Aion and Yaiba, who nodded in sage agreement.

Crow was dumbstruck. Unfair? How the hell was that Crow’s problem? Besides, he was the one who was stuck with a hard on and no way to deal with it, he was the one who should be complaining! He glared up at Rom, just the slightest hint of a pout on his face. “Look, Maple lined it up, not me, you got a problem, talk to…”

“This has nothing to do with Maple.” The room seemed to heat up as Rom leaned in further. “How do you think we felt? You were standing in front of us, constantly pulling your clothes round so we could see that cute little butt… It got pretty hard.”

There was a dangerous purr to Rom’s voice. Crow hadn’t thought it was possible to get any harder than he was, and yet… He swallowed. “Hard?”

“Yeah. _Hard_.” 

Crow looked over Rom’s shoulder. “You guys too?”

The other two, who’d been perfectly happy to let Rom do all the talking so far, struck their customary poses. And wouldn’t you know it, they looked just as hot and bothered as Crow felt… 

“This black sun god feels the need to shed his garments and reclaim the holy darkness.”

“I also feel the same. Hence…”

“We were thinking we’d come all over that pretty face of yours. You up for that?”

Crow licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry. His tail wound itself around the back of Rom’s legs and rubbed at them. “Thought you’d never ask.”

It was the answer Rom obviously wanted. One minute, Crow was being held by Rom, tails brushing against each other, the next he was on the floor, all three bandmates working at pulling his clothes off. The pristine white material was carelessly tossed aside, without any thought for how dirty it might get on the dressing room floor. With no coat to cover himself up, it didn’t take them long to notice just how hard Crow already was. Rom rubbed his hand along Crow’s cock with a chuckle.

“Guess we weren’t the only ones feeling it, huh?”

It was a little hard to concentrate with Rom touching him like that. Even harder when the other two started to join in. Still, Crow sucked in a breath and tried to focus. “Yeah, yeah… Not my fault you don’t know how to wear a shirt.”

“You’re not complaining though.”

“No way. Not ever!” The room had quickly filled with the thick, heavy scent of arousal, making it difficult for Crow to think about anything other than how badly he needed to get off. A hand tangled in his hair, Crow wasn’t sure whose, and he was pulled up and guided into a kneeling position. Almost immediately a cock was shoved in his face. He turned his head to meet it, tongue stretched out tentatively to lick along the shaft. The action was met with a purr of approval, so Crow carried on, a little bolder in his licks as another cock was presented to him, then another. Precome smeared along his cheek as he moved, trying to make sure everyone got equal attention and not really paying attention to which cock belonged to who.

The hand in his hair let go, only to be replaced with a different one, which pulled his head back sharply. Taking the hint, Crow opened his mouth wide as the first cock slid inside. He immediately started to work his tongue along it’s underside, but barely had time to enjoy it before it was rudely pulled away again. The next cock was bigger, nudging the back of his throat and forcing Crow to open his jaw wider as it entered his mouth. That had to be Rom; not that Aion and Yaiba’s cock were unimpressive, but Rom was something else. If Crow sucked a little harder, then… Well, it wasn’t like anyone would notice. Still, it was a relief to his jaw when it slipped out and was replaced by something a little smaller. 

It carried on like that - Crow sucking enthusiastically at each cock in turn, on his hands and knees to keep balance and desperately hoping for a chance to touch his own aching erection. No relief seemed to be coming, so Crow focused on what was in front of him. How embarrassing would it be if he tipped over because he was too busy trying to stroke himself? His throat was raw and his knees were aching by the time he heard a low moan from Aion and Crow realised he was about to come. Crow closed his eyes as the first hot strands of come hit the side of his face, quickly followed by Yaiba coating his other cheek. That just left Rom… 

Crow’s eyes drifted upwards, Rom standing over him with his cock in his hand. The grin on Rom’s face as he spoke was downright devilish, sending another pulse of arousal straight to Crow’s cock. “How do you want it?”

He was too exhausted to speak, so Crow simply opened his mouth as wide as he could manage and let Rom fuck it. He couldn’t manage more than a few half-hearted licks, but that didn’t seem to matter to Rom, and after a few rough thrusts he came. Crow swallowed quickly, it was that or choke on come, but some still escaped and dribbled down his chin.

Crow found himself being pulled backwards, being encouraged to lean against Rom’s chest as his own cock was finally given some attention. He let his head fall to side, resting on Rom’s shoulder as hands worked at his cock relentlessly. It wasn’t long before his vision blanked out and he came in thick spurts, all over his bandmates hands.

It was over. Crow was left breathless and with his bandmates’ come running down his face and chin. Rom offered him something to clean himself off with, Crow only realising after he’d wiped everything away that it was his t-shirt from the ad shoot. 

“Weren’t we supposed to give those back…?”

Yaiba shrugged. “The Legend of White is over now, correct? I have no intention of wearing them again.”

Ever the adult, Rom gathered up the pile of clothes and dumped them into a bag. “It’s fine. Maple said we’d be getting a lifetime supply of detergent as part of the deal, so we’ll just wash them and send them back.”

Exhausted, Crow lay back against the floor and shut his eyes. Maybe it was appropriate after all. The detergent was supposed to get anything clean, right? What better way to test it out…


End file.
